El mejor consuelo
by Ex umbra
Summary: Nagisa no puede evitar el querer ayudar a Karma después de que este fallara en los examenes


**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoshitsu no me pertenece :D si me perteneciera Karma y Nagisa ya estarían juntos.

 **El mejor consuelo**

Nagisa vio desde lejos como Korosensei se acercaba a platicar con Karma después de clases y observo la escena un tanto preocupado, sabia que para el pelirrojo haber fallado en sacar el primer lugar en los exámenes había sido un golpe muy duro para su ego, se preocupo un poco mas al ver como su compañero fruncía el seño mientras el maestro le picaba la mejilla con un amarillento tentáculo y un rostro aun mas burlón de lo normal.

Sintió deseos de seguir al pelirrojo cuando se alejo muy molesto de Korosensei pero prefirió esperarlo cerca del camino para que así Karma tuviera más tiempo de aclarar su mente.

Estuvo esperando por casi una hora pero su compañero no aparecía por ninguna parte, había visto como karasuma-sensei, Bitch-sensei y Korosensei se marchaban pero Karma seguía sin regresar, se debatió unos minutos mas entre seguir esperándolo o ir a buscarlo hasta que finalmente se decidió por la segunda opción.

Camino tranquilamente hasta donde lo había visto por última vez y se interno en el bosque, después de una corta caminata dio con el pelirrojo que estaba sentado debajo de un árbol apoyando su espalda en esté, tenia los ojos cerrados, el ceño un poco fruncido y una mueca casi imperceptible en los labios.

-¿Qué haces aquí Nagisa?- hablo el pelirrojo sin abrir los ojos.

-¿Por qué no has regresado a casa?- respondió con una pregunta, no le sorprendió que notara su presencia ya que no había hecho algo por ocultarla.

-Simplemente no quise caminar- dijo como si estuviera aburrido pero la mueca en sus labios se hizo mas visible.

-¿Quieres hablar de lo que te dijo Korosensei?- pregunto acercándose varios pasos a su compañero.

-No realmente- hablo con fastidio arrastrando las palabras, quería despejar su mente aunque fuera por pocos minutos pero le resultaba imposible.

-Bien- contesto Nagisa con simpleza.

Karma espero varios minutos en silencio esperando a que su acompañante agregara algo más pero no sucedió, frunciendo un poco mas el ceño se concentro en captar la respiración del peli-azul sin embargo le fue imposible detectarla.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando sintió un peso extra sobre él, cuando se acostumbro a la luz se topo con una mirada azulina que tenia un toque de diversión, tardo casi medio segundo en comprender que Nagisa se había sentado sobre él a horcajadas.

El chico peli-azul sonrío burlo al ver la mirada perpleja de su pareja, lentamente sin dejar que el contacto visual se rompiera deslizo sus delicadas manos desde los brazos hasta los hombros, se inclino un poco mas sobre Karma haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a milímetros de distancia, cerro los ojos rompiendo por fin el contacto y unió sus labios a los de su psicópata novio. Aprovechando que aun no salía de su estupefacción comenzó a explorar con su lengua la boca del pelirrojo ya que este no mostraba ningún tipo de resistencia.

Gracias a todo lo que había estado pensando antes de que Nagisa apareciera Karma estaba tardando mas de lo normal en reaccionar sin embargo cuando sintió la lengua del peli-azul chocar con la suya algo dentro de su cabeza hizo un pequeño clic, mando a dormir esa parte de su mente que seguía pensando en como había fallado en los exámenes y cerrando una vez mas los ojos se concentro en los adictivos labios que se movían apasionadamente sobre los suyos.

Después de una intensa y larga batalla se separaron respirando con dificultad, antes de que Nagisa siquiera pensara en levantarse Karma ya lo había abrazado posesivamente por la cintura en una clara indicación de que no permitiría que se moviera de aquella posición.

-¿Estas intentando hacerme sentir mejor Nagisa?- pregunto susurrando peligrosamente cerca de la boca del de ojos zafiro una vez que sus respiraciones se normalizaron.

-Probablemente… o tal vez simplemente me estoy aprovechando del hecho de que estas en un momento de debilidad para jugar contigo- hablo burlón.

-Que cruel- comento con falsa indignación.

-¿Enserio?- hablo inocente.

-Aunque debo admitir que es un juego muy entretenido- dijo mientras afianzaba un poco mas el abrazo.

-Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo- en sus labios se formaba una pequeña sonrisa seductora mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rojizos.

-¿Qué pensarían nuestros compañeros si vieran al dulce e inocente Nagisa en esta situación?- por primera vez desde que les dieron los resultados la sonrisa extremadamente burlona de Karma apareció.

-Que gracioso-dijo con ironía e hizo un pequeño puchero- Ahora, si aun deseas permanecer encerrado en esa burbuja de frustración y desprecio puedo irme para darte tu espacio-cambio rápidamente de tema.

-No, gracias a ti ya estoy mejor, tú realmente sabes como consolarme-sonrío pero esta vez sin ningún tipo de burla- Además no creas que te libraras tan fácilmente de mi Nagisa.

-Por mi esta bien- murmuro aliviado al ver que el pelirrojo volvía a actuar con normalidad.

Karma sabía que más tarde tendría que pensar en lo confiado que había sido, los errores que había y en lo que tendría que hacer para asegurarse que no se equivocaría de nuevo, pero eso lo haría cuando ya no tuviera a la tentadora figura de su novio cerca de él.

END

Tuve mucho tiempo esta idea en la cabeza y por fin pude darle forma. Normalmente siempre pongo que Karma es quien inicia el beso y hoy quise hacerlo diferente, espero que no haya hecho un desastre.

¿Han visto el capitulo 146? Me emocione demasiado en las ultimas paginas, me encanta Karma pero debo que admitir que tengo una enorme debilidad por Nagisa :P

¿Me merezco un review?


End file.
